


One Plus One Equals... One?

by KTKIJ



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Jiwon has a big ass, Jiwon's sad, Junhoe's a dick, M/M, honestly half of this is absolute filth, smut in the later half, yunhyeong is best friend goals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10026455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTKIJ/pseuds/KTKIJ
Summary: Kim Jiwon is less than half.Goo Junhoe is less than half.Will they be able to make a whole?





	1. 1/8 + 1/8 = 1/4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hello there! I'm back at it again with a new fic. To all my readers, I just want to let you know that this work is complete. I have everything prewritten. I really wanted to try writing a whole fic and then posting it chapter by chapter without feeling the pressure of continually writing each chapter one by one. You know what I mean? So, anyways, each chapter will come out every Monday. There will be a total of four chapters. 
> 
> Btw, Junbob is, like, so underrated??? Like, why??? It's the best ship ever??? *sighs* Please excuse my Junbob obsessed self. 
> 
> Okay, back to the point. Thank you so much for taking interest in my work and please enjoy the following, hopefully entertaining, story :)

The steak was cooked just right. Absolutely perfect. It's juices gushed into Jiwon's mouth and the texture was delectably soft. The happiness of his tastebuds matched the feeling of his heart, pure bliss and satisfaction. His eyes couldn't leave the sight of the blonde man in front of him. Six feet of striking charisma and beauty. The window beside their table revealed a breathtaking view of the ocean glistening under the light of the sunset. The reflected colors of red and orange danced in Junhoe's eyes.

Jiwon happily sighed and Junhoe carried on with their conversation.

“So, how was your day, Jiwon?”

Jiwon hummed, thinking of his response whilst tapping his fork on his mouth.

“A bit tiring, I guess,” Jiwon leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, “but nothing out of the ordinary.” He shrugged.

Junhoe nodded and placed another forkful of meat into his mouth.

It was Jiwon's turn to ask now.

“How was your day?” Jiwon leaned forward and grabbed his fork.

Junhoe took a sip of his champagne before replying, “Busy. My employees are beginning to slack off with the holidays coming up. It's impossible to keep them on track.” Junhoe downed his glass in one go, “So, yeah, all-in-all, just, busy.”

Jiwon chuckled. “Yeah, like always.” He smiled behind his own champagne glass, but it didn't reach his eyes. “Always busy.”

He set his glass down and his formerly light mood took a dark turn.

“You're really busy,” Jiwon continued.

Junhoe looked up from his plate.

Jiwon set a determined look on his face. “Really, really busy.”

No reply came from Junhoe, only a slight raise of eyebrows, anticipating what's to come.

“Really, really, _really_ busy-”

“Jiwon.”

Junhoe lightly slammed his fork onto the table and Jiwon continued to stare at his boyfriend defiantly. Junhoe sighed and placed his elbow onto the table before rubbing his face with his hand. He looked back up with an exasperated expression.

“Look, Jiwon. You know that I have no choice,” Junhoe sliced into his steak. “Whenever I'm called to work, I have to go.”

Jiwon pursed his lips.

Junhoe continued, “I can't just, like, stay with you all the time.”

“Yeah, I get that,” Jiwon clenched his fist around his fork, slightly resembling a young child throwing a tantrum at the dinner table. “I understand that you don't need to spend all your time with me, but that doesn't mean you need to be _away_ from me twenty-four-seven.”

If this conversation was taking place in one of their apartments, they would be yelling at the tops of their lungs by now, but the quiet, peaceful atmosphere of the high-class restaurant only allowed voices barely above whispers.

Junhoe groaned and was about to reply when he was interrupted.

“Like, all you do is work,” Jiwon threw his hands in the air, “and when you're not working, you're waiting to go back to work.” He crossed his legs. “In other words, you're always working and you're _always_ busy.”

“Babe, the world doesn't, like, revolve around you, okay?” Junhoe countered. “Maybe your job isn't as important to you as my own job is to me, and that's cool, but just respect my own life.”

“Respect your life?” Jiwon's mouth opened in disbelief. “Excuse me, Goo Junhoe, I do nothing _but_ respect your life and choices, but when your decisions affect me,” he pointed to his own chest, “and my mental state, then it becomes my problem.”

“Oh, my god,” Junhoe rolled his eyes. “Okay, whatever. But how do my decisions about my job affect you in any way?”

Jiwon scoffed. “What? Are you being serious right now?”

Junhoe squinted his eyes.

Jiwon went on, “Your decisions with work are affecting our relationship and, therefore, affecting me. We never spend time together anymore-”

“Look at us now, we're eating dinner at this really nice restaurant which was super hard to get a reservation for. Is that not good enough for you?” Junhoe clenched his fists, “Can't you be grateful for the effort I'm putting into our relationship for once?”

By now the couple was receiving a few stares from the other customers, but they were too into their argument to care.

Jiwon was just about to fire back when the penetrating buzzing of Junhoe's phone cut him off. Junhoe turned his head to look at the caller ID on his phone screen and glared back at Jiwon.

Junhoe stood and quietly said, “It's work. Excuse me,” took the call, and left.

Jiwon breathed heavily out of his nose and buried his head in his hands. He could feel the lump in his throat forming and only looked up when he heard footsteps coming his way. Junhoe grabbed his coat and put it on after calling the waitress for the check. He quickly paid and pulled out some dollar bills from his wallet.

“Here,” Junhoe said, placing the money on the table in front of Jiwon. “Eat your meal and use this for your taxi.” He impatiently rushed out of the restaurant without looking back.

Jiwon stared down at the money and grabbed it after some contemplation. He stood up, food unfinished and appetite lost. He entered the cold night weather and began to walk down the street, the breeze of cars passing lightly hitting him. He slowed to a stop after finding his destination. He sat down on the plastic seat of the street vendor and called the owner over.

“Hello, welcome to Jinhwan’s BBQ, how may I help you?” the short man introduced.

Jiwon didn't hesitate, “A bottle of soju, please.”

“Coming right up,” Jinhwan disappeared behind the cashier.

Jiwon patiently waited and stared at the soju bottle presented to him for a few seconds. He sloppily grabbed the bottle and popped open the cap. He ignored the shot glass in front of him and went straight with his mouth. He gulped down half of the alcohol in one go and didn't pause to go for another drink.

An hour passed and six bottles were now standing back-to-back on the table. Jiwon was currently shaking the seventh bottle with his tongue out, desperately trying to get every last drop. When nothing landed in his mouth he pouted and whined with his head harshly falling onto the cold plastic of the table. He lifted his head and raised a wobbly arm.

“One,” hiccup, “One more b-bottle of,” hiccup, “s-soju, pleassssssseeee,” Jiwon requested as he slammed some dollar bills on his table.

The once friendly Jinhwan was now fuming with anger. He stomped over to the intoxicated customer and put his hands on his hips.

“Pardon me, sir, but you are too drunk and I don't think more alcohol will be safe for you,” he pointed to the exit, “So if you can kindly leave, that would be great.”

Jiwon stared blankly at Jinhwan until the information finally processed in his head.

“B-b-but, home. No car. No… home? Home. I can’t… go home.” Jiwon peered up innocently, his eyes wide.

Jinhwan groaned and growled out, “You drove all my customers away and it's time for you to leave.”

Jiwon didn't move and Jinhwan grabbed the phone that was on Jiwon's table. He speedily found his phone app and immediately called Jiwon's number one speed dial. He put it on speaker and anxiously waited for someone to pick up.

The last ring was about to end when a deep voice poured out of the speaker.

“Hello?” It asked.

“Hello?” Jinhwan put his mouth closer to the phone. “Oh, my god. Thank you. Oh god. Okay. Um. There's a guy at my restaurant and he's really drunk. He has you as his number one speed dial?”

The voice groaned, “Jiwon, I told you I'm at work. Call me later.”

Jiwon recognized the voice and he slurred, “Junhoe? Junhoe, where are you?”

Junhoe sighed through the phone and replied, “Jiwon, call Yunhyeong or whatever to pick you up, I'm busy.”

“Wait, wait, wait. Junhoe, wait! Don't go. Don't leave again,” Jiwon was too drunk to notice the tears streaming down his face.

Junhoe pointedly ignored him and instead talked to Jinhwan. “Excuse me, mister, but can you please call Yunhyeong instead? Thank you.”

The call went silent and soon Yunhyeong’s voice was heard.

“Jiwon? Jiwon, is that you? You okay?”

Jiwon was now too lost in his thoughts to answer and Jinhwan carried on the conversation. A few minutes later Yunhyeong's car was parked against the curb by the vendor and he helped Jiwon get into his car. He began to weave through the streets and the only sounds in the car were Jiwon's sniffles and sobs. Yunhyeong scrunched his eyebrows together in worry and continued to look at Jiwon every few seconds.

They arrived at Jiwon's apartment and Yunhyeong piggy-backed Jiwon to his flat. He laid him down onto the bed and Jiwon fell asleep in a blink of an eye.

~

The smell of sausages and waffles wafted through Jiwon's doorway and didn't help his terrible hangover. He looked at the clock and jumped up from his position when he saw the late time. He mentally sighed in relief after realizing that it's a work-free Saturday. He groggily maneuvered his body into the bathroom and freshened himself up. He then followed his nose to the mysterious smell and warmly smiled when he saw Yunhyeong frying eggs by the stove.

Yunhyeong sensed his presence and crossed his arms.

“Well, well, well. Lookie here,” he shook his head fondly, “Do you know what time it is?”

Jiwon chuckled and sat himself down. He said sarcastically, “Good morning to you, too.”

Yunhyeong slid a breakfast platter in front of Jiwon and the younger began to dig in. Yunhyeong mirrored his action and they ate in peaceful silence. Only a couple minutes had passed when Yunhyeong abruptly set his fork and knife down. He gazed uncertainly at Jiwon and said, “Hey, Jiwon?”

“What's up?”

Yunhyeong hesitated and looked down at his food. “Uh, do you mind telling me about what happened last night?”

Jiwon froze.

Yunhyeong noticed Jiwon's reaction and tried to calm him down. “Shit, sorry. It's just that, you know, you don't really get that drunk usually.”

Jiwon groaned whilst shutting his eyes closed in frustration. He recalled last night’s events, the reason behind the events, and his heart shattered with the thought of blonde hair and long legs. He tried to put on a weak smile and attempted to reassure Yunhyeong.

“It's nothing, really.” He took another bite, “Just felt like drinking.”

Yunhyeong hummed in disbelief, one eyebrow raised in disagreement. Jiwon ignored the expression and continued to fill his stomach, hungry from his unfinished dinner last night. He became slightly fazed when he saw that Yunhyeong's challenging, expectant gaze wasn't going away.

Jiwon sighed, “What?”

“You know what.”

“Yunhyeong, I told you I just wanted a drin-”

“Explanation, now.”

Jiwon groaned and tried his hardest to stand his ground. “Yunhyeong, I don't know what you're talking about. I don't have an explanation.”

“Kim Jiwon. Please,” Yunhyeong crossed his legs, “Spill it.” Yunhyeong then leaned over the table and said, “Explain why you were sobbing your eyes out the whole drive back and you never drink that much unless something's bothering you.”

Jiwon opened his mouth to answer but closed it again. He couldn't trust his voice. The backs of his eyes heated up and he knew what was coming. He sniffed and couldn't control the rush of tears spewing out. Yunhyeong's eyes widened, totally not expecting this kind of response.

“Jiwon, hey, Jiwon. You okay?” Yunhyeong moved around the table to bring the other into his arms. “Shit, I'm sorry. Shit, shit, shit.”

Jiwon said between sniffles, “It's okay. I'm just… I'm just overreacting. Ignore me.”

“No, no, no,” Yunhyeong repeated as he brought Jiwon's face into his hands. “Do you want to talk about it?”

The younger paused and swallowed. He stared into Yunhyeong’s eyes with absolute trust and nodded. Yunhyeong sighed in relief and reclaimed his original seat across from Jiwon. Jiwon took a deep breath and let it all out.

“Basically, Junhoe…” he shook his head. “Okay, so like, my relationship with Junhoe hasn’t been the best lately. I don’t know how it exactly started. It’s one of those problems that develop gradually over time, you know? You don’t realize something’s going wrong until it’s too late.”

“Okay, so?” Yunhyeong urged Jiwon on.

Jiwon cleared his throat. “I’ve always known that Junhoe is an ambitious, responsible guy. It’s one of the reasons I love him so much and his personality has never caused any problems yet. But, now I feel as if it’s getting out of hand. He’s always at work and completely overlooks my existence most of the time.”

“Well, maybe he’s just really busy right now, and didn’t he just take you out to dinner last night?”

“Yeah, he did. But he had to cut it short ‘cause he had to get back to work. Like you said, he might just be really busy, that was my first conclusion, too. But now it seems really unrealistic.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, if he was actually really busy, I don’t think he would’ve been busy for this long.”

Yunhyeong pondered for a second and asked with a bit more of a darkness in his voice, “How long has he been like this?”

Jiwon began to shake his leg and looked down at the table. “Around six months.”

“What the actual fuck?!” Yunhyeong banged his fists against the table and leaned forward.

Expecting this kind of reaction, Jiwon tightly scrunched his eyes closed and grimaced. “I-is he getting bored of me? I know that we've been together for almost four years, so like, does he not love me anymore?” Try as he might, he couldn’t prevent the tears falling.

Yunhyeong grabbed Jiwon’s fork and stabbed at the waffle. He shoved the food into Jiwon’s mouth and urged, “Eat. Eat Jiwon. You’ll feel better.”

Jiwon sobs were muffled against the food and he cried as he finished his breakfast. Yunhyeong’s eyes were full of a mix of sadness and anger. They finished breakfast in silence.

~

The pair went out to watch a movie under Yunhyeong’s request. He tried his best to cheer his friend up, but the hint of sadness never left Jiwon’s eyes. No matter how much he smiled and laughed, Yunhyeong saw the obvious strain.

It didn't take long for Yunhyeong to become annoyed and fed up. A few hours later he found himself in the lobby of the building Junhoe worked at.

“I’d like to see Mr. Goo.”

The worker at the front desk politely smiled and replied, “Alright. But first you will need to make an appointment.”

“Oh, I'm sorry about that, but I need to see him immediately.”

“I wish I could let you, but like I said, you need to make an appointment first.”

“Okay, look here,” Yunhyeong read his name tag and slammed his palms onto the desk, “Donghyuk. This is a personal issue and I demand that I see him right now.” His voice became dangerously low and threatening.

Donghyuk rolled his eyes and violently grabbed the phone. “Hello, Mr. Goo, this is Donghyuk speaking. A man named…” He looked at Yunhyeong expectantly.

“Yunhyeong. Song Yunhyeong.”

“Song Yunhyeong wants to see you right now. No appointment or anything.”

Donghyuk sighed as he heard Junhoe's answer and returned the phone to its slot.

He said to Yunhyeong, “Well, looks like luck is on your side today. Mr. Goo will see you now.”

Yunhyeong smiled in victory and muttered a small, “Thank you,” before stomping over to the elevators. He traveled up to the very top floor and walked down the hallway to Junhoe's office. He didn't bother to knock and barged through the door. In front of him was Kim Hanbin, Junhoe's secretary, who was currently handing his boss a binder. Hanbin didn't try to hide his obvious infatuation with Junhoe and Yunhyeong scoffed.

He cleared his throat to grab their attention, but it was unsuccessful. Impatient, he raised his voice and said, “Excuse me.”

They finally got the message and Hanbin rushed out of the room by Junhoe's orders with a slight blush on his cheeks. Junhoe raised an eyebrow in confusion and Yunhyeong wasted no time in intimidatingly walking over to Junhoe's desk. He crossed his arms and interrogated, “What the fuck are you doing, Goo Junhoe?”

Junhoe mirrored the other’s action and crossed his own arms. “I don't know what you're talking about.”

Yunhyeong laughed menacingly and growled, “Wow. For some reason this isn't surprising. Of course you don't know why your _boyfriend_ is _crying his eyes out_ because of _your idiocy_.”

“What?”

Another scoff.

“I can't. I just can't right now.”

“I don't know what you're talking about.”

“Do you really not know?! Are you so ignorant that you don't _know_ that Jiwon has been so fucking depressed for six months?!”

Junhoe's grip on his pen tightened. Yunhyeong continued, “Do you know _why_ he was so drunk yesterday? Do you know _why_ he cried all the way back home? Do you know _why_ he cried again this morning? Do you know that the reason _why_ ,” Yunhyeong bit his lip and pointed a shaking finger at Junhoe, “is _you_?”

Junhoe swallowed and said lowly, “You do not know what goes on in our relationship. You are an outsider, Yunhyeong, and nothing more. So stop meddling with our business.”

Yunhyeong scoffed, an unbelieving smile flashed across his face. “Yo,” he crossed his arms. “You are hurting Jiwon, who is my best friend. Jiwon's depressed state is affecting my relationship with Jiwon and, consequently, your relationship does become my problem.”

“No, it's not your problem-”

“You stop right there-”

“Stop interrupting me!”

“You fucking listen for once!”

Silence poured into the room and Yunhyeong took a deep breath. The quiet was broken, however, by Hanbin knocking on the glass doors. Junhoe waved him away and Yunhyeong clenched his fists.

“And here you are,” Yunhyeong said quietly, contrasting from his previous tone. “What have you been doing with your precious little secretary, huh? Pretty little face he has. The way he was looking at you earlier didn't look very work- _appropriate_. Tell me, is he the reason why? Is he the reason why you don't even look at Jiwon anymore?”

Junhoe finally stood up, his anger sparked. He slammed his fists onto his desk and snarled, “Don't you fucking dare, Song Yunhyeong. Don't you fucking dare accuse me of cheating on Jiwon.”

“Oh, I just did.”

“Get out.”

Yunhyeong kept his ground.

“I said get out!”

“Answer me, Junhoe! Tell me! Are you cheating on him?!”

Junhoe didn't hesitate to answer, “No! Of course not! I love him!”

Yunhyeong narrowed his eyes. “How you're behaving doesn't really reflect that.”

Junhoe was about to speak, but Yunhyeong interrupted him, “I believe you when you say that you're not cheating. But, why, Junhoe? Why? Why are you like this? Why do you care about your job so much? Why is it so important that you can't even treat Jiwon properly?!”

Junhoe stilled, mind blank. He stuttered, “I-I need to make money.”

“So that's what it is? Money? Money's your priority? Okay, fine. I see. Jiwon is less important than some fucking green slips of paper. Fuck you, Goo Junhoe. Fuck you and your money-loving dick.” Yunhyeong turned around on his heel and swiftly left the office.

Junhoe sighed and slumped into his chair before rubbing his face with both hands.

_Six months ago_

The couple laughed at a joke one of them had made and Junhoe stopped at the red light. He looked next to him to see Jiwon looking straight ahead of him at the street. They were on a nice casual date, just a small drive around the city, Jiwon's favorite type. Jiwon loved the side view he got to see of Junhoe's profile as he drove and he loved the way that they could just talk and talk and talk with no other distractions. He loved the way Junhoe would keep one hand on the steering wheel and use his other to hold Jiwon's own hand or slide it up and down his thigh. He loved the way Junhoe's hand would move on from his thigh and explore more of his body which would lead to some heated sessions of intimacy right in the middle of the car. Although they had almost gotten arrested once, Jiwon still loved it.

Junhoe was currently resting his hand on Jiwon's inner thigh when he heard a gasp from his partner. He quickly turned his head to see Jiwon staring intently out the window with both his hands closely pressed against the glass.

“What's up, Jiwon?” Junhoe asked.

Jiwon pointed to the right of the car, “Look, Junhoe, look!”

Junhoe looked and only saw more buildings and skyscrapers. “What?”

Jiwon huffed and pointed more intensely outside the window. “Look! The building.” He squinted, trying to read the building’s sign. “Mainstreet Apartments. It's called Mainstreet Apartments.”

Junhoe followed Jiwon's finger and frowned. “Okay? What about it?”

“It's so pretty! Look at the penthouse. Oh my god, it's adorable,” Jiwon looked up at the building with admiration. The penthouse contained a balcony with little potted plants growing on it.

Junhoe shrugged and said, “It's okay, I guess.”

Jiwon lightly slapped Junhoe's shoulder with an offended look on his face. “Oh, shut up, Junhoe. It's perfect.”

Junhoe smiled at the other, but quickly jumped up in surprise when he heard the car behind him honk. “Shit. How long has the light been green?”

_Present_

Junhoe silently watched Yunhyeong slam the door shut and walk down the hallway. As soon as he was out of sight, Junhoe pulled at the drawer under his desk and carefully took out a manila folder. He opened it up and mindlessly looked through the files upon files of paychecks and other balances.

He flipped through the documents until he reached the very bottom paper. On it read _Mainstreet_ _Apartments_. He looked underneath the name and his eyes landed on the penthouse section. He bit his bottom lip at the sheer amount of zeros in the pricing.

“Almost there. Almost there,” Junhoe muttered to himself.

He then put the folder back in its original location and pulled out a small velvet box from the same drawer. He carefully opened it and stared at the sparkling diamond ring embedded within. He took out the jewelry from its slot and brought it to his lips to lightly kiss the diamond. He continued to stare at the ring a few moments more and was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Hanbin knocking on his door. He hurriedly returned the ring to its case and placed it in the drawer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? I hope it met your expectations :') I guess Junhoe's not a complete dick. Please leave feedback and kudos and anticipate the next chapter to be released on Monday! See you then and much love <3


	2. 2/8 + 2/8 = 1/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, the next chapter is up in exactly a week's time :) The angst and tension doesn't really dissipate at all this chapter hehehe... but I promise it'll get better and please enjoy!

The upbeat music pounded through his headphones and he nodded his head along to the tempo. He was focusing on each individual noise of the song and was deaf to the sounds of someone shouting his name. He jumped in his seat when he felt his headphones being yanked off his head. Jiwon slowly turned around and sighed in relief when he saw Yunhyeong peering down at him.

“Sup, dude. What you doin’ here?” Jiwon lightly asked. “Nice to see you at work,” he added. What Jiwon didn't expect was Yunhyeong dramatically flopping down onto the chair next to him while deeply sighing.

“So,” Yunhyeong began, “I talked with Junhoe a few days ago.”

Jiwon's laid back position immediately stiffened.

“You need to talk to him, Jiwon, I'm serious,” Yunhyeong looked straight into Jiwon's soul. Jiwon shivered. “This is really affecting your relationship.”

Without giving a chance for Jiwon to reply, Yunhyeong went on.

“He's such an idiot. I don't know how you can tolerate him. If I were you, I'd dump his sorry ass.”

Jiwon snorted.

“I'm telling you. Rethink your relationship and you need to talk to him as soon as possible,” Yunhyeong concluded.

“I-I don't really want to talk to him,” Jiwon mindlessly doodled on the wood of his desk, “Too… hard.”

“No, Jiwon. It's time to pick up your balls and bite Junhoe's off.”

“Woah, woah there. Let's not get carried away,” Jiwon waved his hands in front of him defensively. He ran a hand through his hair and hesitantly said, “Okay, I'll talk to him soon.”

“Soon as in now, right?”

“Ummm, not exactly?”

Yunhyeong yanked the hood of Jiwon's sweater and pulled him out of the studio. He glared intensely into Jiwon's fearful eyes and used the other’s hood to lift Jiwon up and make him stand on tippy toes.

“Now, I'll ask you again. Soon as in now, correct?”

“Yes! Yes, yes, Yunhyeong! I'll go right now! Can you please put me down?”

With a satisfied smirk, Yunhyeong let go of Jiwon's sweater, causing the younger to fall flatly on the balls of his feet. Jiwon rubbed at his neck and grabbed his keys from his pocket.

“Good luck, Jiwon!” Yunhyeong waved as he entered his car. “Your fine ass deserves way better than Junhoe's sorry excuse for a dick.”

Jiwon groaned and went in his own car. By the mention of Junhoe's dick he realized that he really missed it. As weird as it may sound, Jiwon always believed that sex was an important factor of any romantic relationship and it had been _forever_ since the last time he even saw Junhoe naked. His loneliness intensified and he slowed to a stop by his apartment. He quickly made Junhoe a homemade lunch and hopped back into his car. His leg shook nervously as he approached his boyfriend’s work building.

The enormity of it intimidated Jiwon as it loomed over his small frame. He took timid steps toward the entrance and began to rethink his decision of coming. He was thinking about returning to his car when he thought back on Yunhyeong’s words. He stopped walking and lifted his head in determination.

“You know what? I have every right to be mad. I have every right to be happy,” he pumped his fist up in the air, “Let's do this.”

Jiwon strode over to the elevators with his newfound confidence. He completely ignored the front desk and Donghyuk was just about to call him out when he saw the security guard mouth him an, “Okay.”

Donghyuk raised his eyebrow at the guard and once Jiwon was out of earshot he whispered, “Yo, wassup? Why are you just letting him go?”

“He's Mr. Goo’s boyfriend. It's okay.”

Donghyuk made an “o” shape with his mouth in realization and got back to work. “He's got a nice ass.”

The guard laughed and heartily agreed.

Jiwon secretively peered through the glass double doors of Junhoe's office and watched as Junhoe's secretary served him lunch.

“What? Does work supply Junhoe with lunch now?” Jiwon whispered to himself. He looked down at the brown paper bag in his hands and set his lips in a tight line. He threw the homemade lunch on the bench by the doors and finally knocked.

Junhoe looked up and his eyes clouded with shock. “Come in,” he shouted.

Jiwon carefully stepped into the room and awkwardly stood by the door with his hands behind his back. He heard Hanbin informing Junhoe about his schedule for the week. Jiwon swayed back and forth on his feet, uncomfortably waiting for Hanbin to leave. Junhoe looked over at him and brought his hand up to silence Hanbin.

“What do you need, Jiwon?” he asked.

Jiwon jumped at the sudden mention of his name and brought his hands into the front pocket of his hoodie. “Just, um, just wanted to talk with you.”

“Now?”

“Uh, yeah. That's why I'm here?”

“I'm a little busy. Can you come back later?”

Jiwon looked over to Hanbin’s face and saw his irritated expression. His face flushed when he realized that he was bothering the two. Jiwon was in the process of nodding when Yunhyeong's face popped up in his mind. The restaurant. The loneliness. The ignorance. The _hurt_.

“No.”

Junhoe raised his eyebrows.

“No?”

“No, Junhoe. I need to talk to you _right now_.”

“First Yunhyeong, and now you?” Junhoe switched his gaze to Hanbin, “Can you give us some time, Hanbin? It's going to take a while.”

Hanbin pouted at Junhoe with puppy eyes and then proceeded to glare at Jiwon. He sighed and walked out of the room, not forgetting to dramatically sway his hips for Junhoe.

Jiwon walked over to Junhoe's desk and clenched his fists in his pocket. Junhoe, in answer, opened up his laptop and began to type furiously.

“Junhoe.”

The clicking of the keypad didn't stop.

“Junhoe, we need to talk.”

No answer.

“Junhoe?” Jiwon tilted his head to the side and looked desperately at the taller blonde.

“Junhoe, could you please listen to me?”

Still no answer and Jiwon had had enough. He pushed the laptop away from Junhoe and exclaimed, “Could you please just fucking look at me, Junhoe?!”

The mentioned man slowly looked up, fury in his glare.

“What do you want, Jiwon?”

Jiwon took a step back, “I want to talk to you.”

Junhoe groaned, “Ugh, why? Why right now? I'm at work.”

“You're always at work!”

“So? Why do you even need to talk to me?!”

“Because! Because this isn't working right now!” Jiwon felt the terrible lump in his throat. “Because _we're_ not working out.” He let go of the tears.

Junhoe looked away.

“Junhoe. Junhoe, look at me. Please.”

Junhoe didn't move.

Jiwon tried to blink his tears away, causing more to fall. “Do you… do you care? Do you care about me? About us?”

Jiwon sniffed.

“It's been a months. _Months_ , Junhoe. You haven't smiled at me for months,” Jiwon looked down at his shoes. “Do I not make you happy anymore?”

“Jiwon-”

“Junhoe,” Jiwon looked back up. His voice cracked as he said, “I love you. I _know_ I love you. Nothing will change that. If you don't love me, then just tell me, please. Just end this, don't waste my time.”

Jiwon turned to go, but stilled against the hand grabbing his wrist.

“Wait, Jiwon.”

“Let go,” the older fought against the tight grasp, but in vain. He knew his strength was no match to Junhoe's. He stopped retaliating and added, “I have some thinking to do on our relationship.” Jiwon looked back at Junhoe with teary eyes, “Let's take a break, yeah?”

Junhoe tightened his grip on Jiwon's wrist. “Are-are you breaking up with me?”

Jiwon faced the doors again and Junhoe freed him from his grasp, “I don't know.”

As the cold air of the hallway hit his face, Jiwon let go of the breath he didn't realize he was holding. He wasted no time in rushing out of the building, the sack lunch he left on the bench long forgotten.

~

Junhoe didn't know how long he was just standing there, body frozen and mind blank, in the middle of his office. He snapped out of his trance when he saw Hanbin move through his glass doors. He cleared his throat, straightened his tie, and left his office for some fresh air.

“Hanbin.”

Said secretary stood to attention.

“You can take the rest of the day off. See you tomorrow,” Junhoe closed.

Hanbin quickly nodded and made his way to the elevators, looking behind him with hope that Junhoe was looking his way. Unfortunately for him, his boss was instead staring at what looked like a brown paper bag on the bench. Hanbin huffed as he entered the elevator, trying to come up with new ways to catch his boss’s attention.

Junhoe stared at the bag a few moments longer before snatching it and reading the attached sticky note.

_Made a little something for your lunch! Love you!!! -Kimbab xoxo_

Junhoe's heart clenched and he read the words over and over again, trying to soak in every ounce of love from the note. His breathing grew shaky and he stepped back into his office. He immediately trashed away the lunch Hanbin had unexpectedly gotten him and he replaced it with Jiwon's.

Junhoe sat back down on his seat and attached the sticky note to the picture frame with a photo of him and Jiwon. It was taken that same day when they had first seen the Mainstreet Apartments complex. They were standing in front of Junhoe's car, the apartment visible in the distant background. In the picture Junhoe was back-hugging Jiwon and smiling softly at the shorter’s face while Jiwon was beaming straight at the camera, his eyes forming adorable crescents.

With large hands, Junhoe picked up the photo and held it close to his eyes, his finger stroking Jiwon's face and wishing that the cold glass of the frame was the warm, soft skin of Jiwon's cheek.

~

His eyes burned with unshed tears and Jiwon violently yanked open his car door. Hurt was deep in his infuriated eyes and he closed them as he rested his head against the steering wheel. He was lucky not to get in a car accident with the frazzled state he was in. He drove straight home and made a beeline to his room. He only stopped at the kitchen counter to harshly rip the couple ring off his finger and slam it onto the surface.

Jiwon sighed as he sat down by his desk, soju bottle in hand and shot glass in the other.

“I've been drinking too much these days,” Jiwon snapped open the lid, “What are you doing to me, Junhoe?”

His heart ached at the mention of the name and he quickly proceeded to pour the drink into the glass. He stared at the shot and muttered, “He loves me.” Jiwon tilted his head backwards, downing the liquid.

Another pour. “He loves me not.” Drink.

Pour. “He loves me.” Drink.

Pour. “He loves me not.” Drink.

A bit less than half left. Pour. “He loves me.” Drink.

Pour. “He loves me not.” Drink.

Jiwon shook the bottle above the glass at the seventh shot, getting every last drop. Pour. “He loves me.” Drink.

He looked back at the empty soju bottle and loudly sobbed. “No. No, no, no. He doesn't love me!”

He desperately grasped the bottle and obnoxiously shook it, trying in vain to retrieve more of the drink. “Just one more shot. Just one more. He doesn't love me. He doesn't love me! It can't end like this. No. Just one more shot, please!”

Jiwon's eyesight was impossibly blurry from the immense amount of tears he was producing and he gave up. He threw the bottle back onto the desk in defeat and collapsed into the sheets of his bed.

~

He dreamed that night. It was his first dream in a long time. Jiwon smiled in his sleep. It was the scene in which he and Junhoe had first met. He was sitting by the small table for two in an Italian restaurant, anxiously waiting for his blind date to come. He shook his knee nervously and obsessively checked his watch every few seconds.

Jiwon opened up his phone. “It's been thirty minutes, ugh,” he looked around the room, “Let's wait just fifteen more minutes. Just fifteen.”

Fifteen minutes passed and Jiwon officially gave up, accepting the fact that he had been stood up. “I can't believe it. I actually got stood up,” he crossed his arms and scoffed, gulping down the rest of his champagne, “Guess I'm not hot enough, huh? He wasn't that good-looking himself anyways.”

Jiwon was just about to stand up when, out of nowhere, a tall, bleach blonde man with his hair gelled up flawlessly urgently sat himself down on the chair across from him. Jiwon blinked. This… this wasn't the guy in the picture Yunhyeong had given him. This wasn't his date.

“Hello, I'm Goo Junhoe. Nice to meet you,” the mystery man offered his hand with a killer smile and Jiwon, in shock, only looked at it dumbly. What was going on? Jiwon quickly shook his head and awkwardly took Junhoe's hand.

“H-hey. Kim Jiwon. Nice to meet you, um, too?” Jiwon fiddled with the hem of his blazer. “Uh, not to be rude, but, who are you?”

Junhoe laughed and fixed his tie. Jiwon was stunned, ‘cause, wow. Wow. That was hot. Jiwon blushed and blushed even harder when he realized he was blushing. The irony.

“Like I said, I'm Goo Junhoe.”

“Oh, yeah, I mean like, what are you doing here?”

“I'm on a date with you.”

Jiwon's eyes widened. Damn. That escalated quickly.

“I'm-I’m actually here to see someone else, sorry,” Jiwon made a move to stand up.

“Oh, really? Because it seemed like for the last forty-five minutes you were being stood up,” Junhoe smirked.

Jiwon gritted his teeth. This guy… Jiwon sighed and glared back at Junhoe. “Okay, so? What does that matter to you, Mr. Goo? What are you doing here?”

“Oh, just call me Junhoe,” the blonde put his elbows on the table. “Well, _Jiwon_ , I'm here to have a date with you.”

“Wh-what?”

“I've already said it twice, I'm not going to say it again.”

Sassy bastard.

“What? Wait, no. What?” Jiwon blubbered out.

“Excuse me?” Junhoe waved over the waiter and said, “My usual, please.” Junhoe smiled towards Jiwon, “And you? What will you be having?”

Jiwon, finally realizing the situation his was in, slouched into his chair and looked exasperatedly at Junhoe. He gave him a quick _What the hell?_ look and turned his attention to the waiter. “I'll have the chicken alfredo, please,” he ordered.

Junhoe smirked victoriously and Jiwon looked down at his clean white plate. Junhoe leaned forward, the two dangerously close, and whispered, “Just go with it, yeah? Whoever didn't bother to show up is a dick.”

Jiwon felt his heart flutter and realized, damn, Junhoe's voice is deep. Really deep.

Junhoe leaned back into his chair and ran his hand through his hair, “So, tell me about yourself, Jiwon.”

The conversation went on from there. It was extremely awkward at first, for Jiwon at least. Junhoe seemed to be impossibly smooth and comfortable about the whole bizarre situation. Fortunately, the distraction of Junhoe helped Jiwon forget entirely about the ordeal of him getting stood up and, by the end of the night, he was laughing and feeling as if he was slowly falling in love with the strange blonde man in front of him.

“Wait, so is your hair dyed?” he asked. He had been wanting to ask all night.

Junhoe snorted, “Well, yeah. Duh. Look at me. I'm the most Asian it gets.”

Jiwon giggled and Junhoe felt his heart stutter.

“It must be hard to maintain it and keep dying it.”

“Yeah, it is. But it seems to be doing the trick for you, so it's worth it.”

Jiwon choked on his champagne and felt his face heat up embarrassingly. Junhoe decided to have mercy and kept quiet. No one needed to know how fast Junhoe’s heart skipped. He wondered how it would look like to see Jiwon blushing that same cute shade of red underneath him, or against a wall. Maybe even choking on something else-

Okay, definitely not the time for this right now. Junhoe crossed his legs, urging his dick to calm the fuck down.

Dinner passed in a blur. The pair stood up and Junhoe's eyes immediately landed on Jiwon's ass. He did a double take. Damnit, his boner had _just_ gone away. Time to start all over again.

They had fought harshly on the bill. Jiwon wanted to split it, but Junhoe wouldn't have it. Junhoe triumphantly got a hold of the check and paid for it all, much to Jiwon's horror. Jiwon desperately tried to jump up and grab it from the other’s large hand, but Junhoe was much too tall.

“Hey, that's not fair,” Jiwon tried with all his might to jump with his tippy toes. “I can’t control my height. It's your fault that you're abnormally tall.”

“Honey, I can't control my height either,” Junhoe handed the check to the waiter. “Keep jumping though, that nice ass won't jiggle by itself.” He politely took his credit card from the waiter and made his way to the exit.

Jiwon froze. What? How dare he? Never had he met anyone so… so unfiltered. He followed Junhoe out of the restaurant and before he could chastise the taller about his inappropriate use of language he was interrupted.

“I had a good time tonight, Jiwon,” the headlights of the cars passing by glowed in Junhoe's eyes. Jiwon felt lost.

“Uh, me too. Thank you, by the way, for helping me.”

Junhoe chuckled, “What do you mean, ‘helping you?’ I was helping myself.”

Jiwon blushed, “Well, anyways, thank you. And for the dinner, too. Thanks for paying.”

“It was my pleasure, Kim Jiwon.”

Jiwon didn't know what to do now. Does he just leave or… stay and wait awkwardly?

He decided on the former and opened his mouth to say goodbye when he was cut off again.

“Can I have your number?”

Jiwon's eyes fluttered.

Junhoe acknowledged the other’s hesitance, “I-I'm sorry. Was that too forward?”

Jiwon snorted and said, “Forward? Junhoe, this isn't nearly as ‘forward’ as some other things you've said tonight.”

Junhoe blushed, much to his dismay, and Jiwon died a little inside. It was a good feeling. A good death. Without further ado, Jiwon offered his hand and authoritatively said, “Phone.”

The other fumbled with his pocket and jerked out his device, rapidly handing it to Jiwon. Jiwon smiled endearingly. It was cute to see Junhoe so flustered, especially compared to his previous confident aura. He punched in his number and handed the phone back to Junhoe.

“See you around, blonde,” Jiwon strode away after sporting a wink, missing the dumbfounded expression on Junhoe's face. Junhoe looked down to his phone screen and blushed harder at Jiwon's contact name.

_Big Booty ;)_

It fit.

~

Junhoe struggled with the spare key Jiwon had once given him and sighed in relief when the door opened. He stepped into the cozy apartment and turned on the lights. He took off his blazer and threw it carelessly onto the sofa next to Jiwon's own sweater. He was just about to walk over to Jiwon's bedroom when something shiny caught his eye. It was on the kitchen counter, dangerously close to the sink. Junhoe walked towards it and his heart plummeted when he recognized the familiar object. He grabbed the silver band and glanced over to the identical ring on his own finger. He pocketed it and his original depressed mood became infinitely lower.

Jiwon _never_ took off his couple ring. No matter what.

Junhoe quietly treaded into Jiwon's room and his eyes grew fond, but sad, at the sight in front of him. His eyes spotted the empty soju glass and his mind, heart, soul, _everything_ filled with worry. Worry that Jiwon wasn't taking good care of himself. Worry that he wasn't taking care of Jiwon. Worry that their relationship was coming to a close. Worry that the reason for his existence was drifting away.

He laid down behind Jiwon and pressed the shorter’s back into his chest, spooning him. Junhoe sighed and kissed the top of Jiwon’s hair, basking in the familiar scent of lavender. He used one hand to grab Jiwon's and fell asleep to the lulling of Jiwon's torso falling up and down.

~

A sudden movement yanked Junhoe out of his peaceful slumber. His dream had been filled with crooked teeth, crescent-shaped eyes, and lavender. Now, those same irises he had looked into in his sleep were filled with shock and hurt. It was cold without the owner’s body heat and Junhoe prepared himself for the worst. After a split second, the bedroom only had one occupant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, nothing really got better. At all. Will they solve their issues? Well, that's really a rhetorical question, because NO SHIT. Sorry, I'm quite a cusser and half my vocabulary is contaminated. Hopefully you guys don't mind that being implemented into my writing :') Btw, if any of you guys noticed my Goblin (it's a Korean drama) reference with Jiwon's drinking, I LOVE YOU FOREVER. And I got the story of how they first met from some tumblr prompt that I thought was really fucking cute. Anyways, thank you guys so much for reading and I'll see y'all next week! Much love <3


	3. 3/8 + 3/8 = 3/4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aighty-ighty! The second to last chapter is here and we're already more than halfway through our little journey together :') Hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: there is an extreme over-usage of the word "fuck" lol. Also, slight, I mean super duper, microscopic, TINY feminization. Like, I'm not even sure if it deserves a disclaimer.
> 
> Okay, onto the chapter ;)

“Wait. Jiwon, wait.”

Jiwon was already out the door and Junhoe’s sleepiness immediately was replaced with anxiety. He rushed to get out of the bed and followed the sound of Jiwon’s footsteps padding against the cold wooden floor. He saw Jiwon make a turn around the end of the hallway, leading to the kitchen.

“Babe,” Junhoe said. “Babe, please stop.”

He finally was able to catch up with Jiwon. Jiwon was currently frozen still at the kitchen counter, eyes dangerously wide. Junhoe slowly tried to approach him, as if Jiwon was some stray cat. With every step he took, Jiwon took one back. Soon enough, Jiwon was cornered into the door of the balcony and he made grabby hands to find the doorknob. Once he felt the cold metal he opened the door and rushed out into windy outside air. He leaned against the railing, attempting to get as far away from Junhoe as possible. Junhoe was right in front of him, only a couple of feet between them. Jiwon’s eyes were full of fear, but he tried to mask it with anger.

Junhoe reached into his pocket and slowly pulled out Jiwon’s abandoned couple ring. He held it between their faces for a few seconds before harshly throwing it into the abyss below the balcony, allowing the ring to free fall into the street under them.

Jiwon felt tears forming. He choked out, “Oh, okay. I see how it is. It’s over then. Fine.” He pointed at Junhoe, “You,” he pointed to himself, “Me. We’re done.” A tear slid down his cheek, “Done.”

By now his tears were fully falling. He side-stepped to walk away, but Junhoe stepped in front of him, blocking his way. Jiwon looked up with watery eyes and the two made direct eye contact. Before he got a chance to convey his confusion, Junhoe dropped onto one knee. Meanwhile, he reached into his pocket once more and wrapped his hand around the small velvet box. He pulled it out and hovered it in his hands. He opened the lid, revealing the diamond ring, sparkling beneath the sunset.

He tried his best not to stutter, “Can you do me the honor of wearing this ring instead?”

Jiwon couldn’t process what was going on. He only gaped at the jewel in his boyfriend’s hands. A pause, and no answer from Jiwon.

Junhoe felt extreme fear. Is he going to say no? Is this really the end? He didn’t know what he would do if Jiwon rejected him.

He couldn’t help his stutter this time, “W-Will you marry me, Kim Jiwon?”

More silence. Junhoe was at the point of desperation now.

“Look, I know that our relationship hasn’t been in the best state recently,” he rambled on, “and I know that this is an awkward time to ask, but,” Junhoe put as much love and adoration into his gaze that he possibly could, “I just want to be with you and spend the rest of my life with you, and only you. No one else.”

He couldn’t control his mouth, “And I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry, baby. I love you more than anything and I treated you like shit. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Fuck. I was such a dick. I’ll be better. I’ll treat you better. I’ll treat you like the princess you are-”

He almost dropped the ring when Jiwon sobbed and collapsed into this arms. His throat clogged up when he heard Jiwon repeatedly whisper, “Yes,” into his ear. They stayed like that, with Junhoe’s arms tightly wrapped around the older and still on his knee.

The only thing that made him pull away was his anticipation to put the binding ring onto Jiwon's finger. Jiwon stood up again when he got the hint and Junhoe softly took his hand. He raised it up to his mouth to kiss it, letting his lips linger, and he slid the ring on to the appropriate finger.

“So beautiful,” Junhoe caressed Jiwon's hand. He turned his head up, taking in Jiwon's face, “So perfect.”

He stood and swiftly picked Jiwon up with complete ease. Jiwon's legs instinctively wrapped around Junhoe’s waist and his arms went around his neck to support himself. He squealed whilst doing so and let out an airy giggle. Junhoe propped him up onto the balcony’s railing, making sure to hold onto Jiwon’s thighs so that he had no chance of falling.

As soon as Jiwon was secure, Junhoe smashed their lips together, causing Jiwon to gasp. It was hard, rough, passionate, but still slow and loving. Junhoe tilted his head to gain more access and Jiwon did the same. They stayed there, lips desperately moving against each other until Junhoe swiped his tongue along Jiwon's lower lip and bit it. Jiwon moaned and slightly opened his mouth, allowing Junhoe entrance into its warm wetness. They continued to kiss as if their lives depended on it and barely pulled away once in awhile to catch a breath. They were impossibly close, chest to chest, lip to lip.

The kiss sealed something. Like an oath. Junhoe's past actions wouldn't be overlooked or ignored. He'd have to work for their relationship to be like it was before, but for now they looked past it. They just wanted to live for now. They just wanted to be happy. And at this point, all was forgiven.

Jiwon was the one to end the kiss, giggling a bit before saying, “Junhoe, uh, this position is really dangerous.”

Junhoe looked down at the busy street far below the balcony, “Oh. Right,” a chuckle, “I should probably put you down now.”

He once again picked Jiwon off of the rail and carried him back into the safety of the apartment. Junhoe lightly set Jiwon onto the kitchen counter and gave him a peck on the nose before going over to the sink.

“Whatcha doing?” Jiwon asked, his head tilted to the side in curiosity.

“Making dinner.”

Jiwon gasped happily and clapped his hands. “Wait, it’s dinner time already?”

Junhoe snorted, “Yes, Jiwon. We slept for, like, four hours.”

“Oh,” Jiwon continued, “Watcha making?”

“Ddukbokki, your favorite.”

Jiwon's eyes lit up and he slid off of the counter. He skipped over to Junhoe and hugged the taller from behind, cuddling his face into the other’s back.

“Thanks.”

Junhoe hummed and found Jiwon's hand with his own. He felt the coldness of the diamond ring and rubbed it. Junhoe smiled to himself.

“So,” Jiwon broke the peaceful silence, “am I…” he blushed deeply, “am I _Goo_ Jiwon from now on?”

Junhoe grinned widely, “I guess so. Are you going to change your last name?”

“Hell yeah. I'm ready for a change.” Jiwon muttered to himself, “Goo Jiwon.” He smiled shyly, “Sounds nice.”

Junhoe tightened his grip on Jiwon's hand, “I like it.”

~

Dinner started and it was delicious. The atmosphere was light and happy, perfectly balanced with the spiciness of the ddukbokki. They had an easy conversation going on until Junhoe brought up a certain topic.

“By the way, Goo Jiwon,” the two stupidly giggled, not yet over the fact that they're engaged, “You're going to need to pack your things soon. Maybe even now.”

Jiwon's smile disappeared and was replaced with confusion, “What? Why?”

“Well,” Junhoe cleared his throat and looked down at his plate, nervous again, “Now that we're engaged, we should move in together.”

Jiwon dropped his chopsticks and Junhoe looked up with frantic eyes, but automatically became relieved when he saw the overjoyed smile on his fiancé’s face.

“Oh, my god. Really?” Jiwon covered his mouth with his hands in disbelief, “Oh, my god, Junhoe. This is great!” He picked up his chopsticks again, “Hold up. Don't we need to shop around for apartments and stuff, though? It's so hard to find a place to live in Seoul.” His eyes lit up with an idea, “Or we can just move into one of our own flats.”

Junhoe cockily smiled and leaned back in his seat with his arms crossed, “Already got a place.”

Jiwon dropped his chopsticks again, “What the actual fuck, Junhoe?” Jiwon's smile contradicted his vulgar language. “Why are you surprising me so much today?”

Across the table, Junhoe yanked out a carefully folded packet from his back pocket. He slid it on the wooden surface toward Jiwon. Jiwon paused for a second to give Junhoe a confused look before carefully holding the papers as if they would burn him. He unfolded the mysterious stack and was met with a shit ton of words, numbers, and signatures. There were two words in particular, however, that stood out. Jiwon tried to stop his hands from shaking and couldn't get his eyes off of the packet.

“J-Junhoe.” Jiwon didn't look up. He didn't want him to see the tears that began to well up. On the other hand, he should've known that Junhoe had sharp eyes and he saw the hidden droplets of water. Junhoe quickly stood up and walked around the table to bring Jiwon in for a comforting hug, but Jiwon stood up from his own chair and backed away. Junhoe was met with cold air instead of the warmth of Jiwon's body and didn't expect this kind of response at all. He imagined it to be happy and celebratory, not Jiwon staring at him with tears in his eyes as if Junhoe was breaking up with him, when in reality he was actually buying him an apartment he had always dreamed of. He was just about to portray his confusion to Jiwon when the shorter spoke up.

“I-is this why?”

“What?”

“I-Is this why? Is this why you were so… busy?” Jiwon couldn't meet Junhoe's eyes. “Because of me?”

Junhoe couldn't stand the tears falling from Jiwon's eyes. He just wanted his boyfriend to be happy, goddamnit. “Babe. Babe, don't think that way. It's not like that.”

“No, Junhoe. I feel so stupid. I-I blamed you all this time.”

“No, stop, Jiwon. I told you. Don't think that way. It was my fault. I was being a dick. Even if I was busy trying to save up for our apartment, that doesn't give me the excuse to behave like I did.”

Junhoe's words seemed to go through one ear and out the other. They fell upon deaf ears. Jiwon sobbed.

“I'm so sorry, Junhoe.”

Junhoe swallowed, “No, Jiwon. Don't be sorry. You have nothing to apologize for.”

His heart broke a little when he saw Jiwon so held back. So timid. Junhoe took three steps forward and closed their gap, “Come here, baby.”

Junhoe enveloped him into a bone-crushing hug and Jiwon sighed. The papers wrinkled in between them, but they couldn't care less. Junhoe only pulled away to calmly claim Jiwon's tear-stained lips.

“How about you start packing,” Junhoe suggested. “I'll help.”

Jiwon closed his eyes when he felt Junhoe softly wipe the stray tears away and he nodded as he whispered, “Okay.”

~

The newly engaged couple was currently in the laundry room and Jiwon was stuffing some clothes into the washing machine.

“Junhoe, don't you want to change?” Jiwon turned away from the laundry machine. “Those clothes look uncomfortable. Get into something more casual, yeah?”

Junhoe looked down at himself and noticed that he was still wearing his formal work suit. “Ah, yeah. Right.”

“I'm pretty sure I have some of your clothes that you left here a while ago.”

Wow. It had really been a long while ago since Junhoe had been over.

Jiwon went on, “Wait, Junhoe. Do you think I should consult my landlord before I pack anymore?”

“Nah, you should be good. It's already been decided that we're moving, anyways.”

Jiwon hummed. “Okay.”

They basked in comfortable silence as Jiwon began to fold some clothes and Junhoe proceeded to place the others in the washing machine. Junhoe finished much earlier than the elder and he decided to start executing his plan. At this time, Jiwon was bending over the washing machine trying to reach into the cupboard above it when he felt an intruding movement against his ass and hands grabbing at his waist.

“What the fuck, Junhoe?” Jiwon brought his hands down from the cupboard and only turned his neck around to gaze at his boyfriend. Junhoe persistently continued to rub his clothed crotch into Jiwon's bottom and Jiwon huffed. “I'm not in the mood, babe. I need to finish this laundry.”

Junhoe chuckled and leaned in to Jiwon's ear to mutter, “Can't wait to wife you up. Can't wait to come home everyday to you and fuck you every night.”

Jiwon rolled his eyes fondly with a smile. There was always this side to Junhoe. The dirty side. But both of them knew Jiwon absolutely loved it.

Jiwon sassily put his hands on his hips whilst turning around. He poked his pointer finger right into the middle of Junhoe chest. “Like I said, Goo Junhoe, not in the mood.”

Junhoe pouted and crossed his arms over his chest, completely mismatching his previous behavior. “Awww. But I wanna.” He stomped his feet against the tiled floor. “Wanna, wanna fuck you so bad.”

Jiwon snorted at the other’s actions and turned back to the washing machine. “Nope.”

“But-”

“Nope.”

Junhoe groaned.

Jiwon pondered, “Is this the only reason you told me that you'd help me pack? So you can stay and have sex with me?”

“Pshhhh. No,” Junhoe waved his hands in denial, “Not at all.”

Jiwon raised an eyebrow at him.

“Okay, okay,” Junhoe lifted his hands in defense, “ _Maybe_. But, it's the thought that counts right?”

“Sure, and your thought was pretty damn terrible.”

Junhoe pouted once more, but refused to give up. They had played this joke before. It was how they had fun. Junhoe just needed to stay determined. He went back to place his pelvis against Jiwon's backside and Jiwon didn't respond. Junhoe leaned into Jiwon's ear again, “Are you sure you don't want this, babe?”

“Yes, Junhoe. Not right now.”

“Are you sure you don't want this?” Junhoe thrusted harshly into Jiwon's ass. Jiwon gasped.

“You sure you don't want this?” Junhoe slipped his warm hands under Jiwon's shirt, making circular movements around his nipples. Jiwon bit his mouth, trying to prevent any more sounds from coming out. Junhoe noticed and chuckled deeply.

“What about this?” He grabbed Jiwon's jaw and yanked it backwards, colliding their lips together harshly. Jiwon yelped and melted into Junhoe's chest. There was a flurry of tongues and certain wet noises being made.

Jiwon ran his hands up and down Junhoe's broad chest, correlating with each slide and suck of his tongue and mouth. Junhoe's hands found home on the curves of his ass, kneading and squeezing it. It caused Jiwon to airily moan, his hands clenching onto the unwrinkled fabric of Junhoe's shirt. He broke the kiss and proceeded to nibble at the skin of Junhoe's chin and Junhoe's grasp on his ass tightened.

Junhoe pulled away and was about to undo his belt when Jiwon beat him to it.

The shorter was patient with his movements, teasing, and Junhoe loved and hated it at the same time. He busied himself by grabbing Jiwon's ass and feeling it up, causing Jiwon's breaths to become erratic. The belt became undone and discarded, along with Junhoe's pants and boxers. Jiwon immediately unbuttoned Junhoe's shirt and kissed his chest as he went down, biting his lip at the sight of Junhoe's muscles. He wasted no time to drop to his knees and looked up at Junhoe with hooded eyes.

“Suck my dick,” Junhoe ordered.

He bit his lip when he felt Jiwon take his half-hard length into his mouth. Junhoe's dick was big, proportionate to his height, and Jiwon needed to use his hand for the parts his mouth couldn't reach. Jiwon moaned around Junhoe and slowly bobbed his head up and down. His tongue worked in circles, flicking around every possible space available and Junhoe was surely losing his mind.

“F-fuck, Jiwon.” Junhoe tangled his hands into Jiwon's hair, slightly pulling at it. Jiwon closed his eyes and happily moaned.

It had been so long since they had done this.

Jiwon's movements grew faster and he tried his hardest to take in as much of Junhoe's dick as possible. He suddenly stopped and Junhoe smirked in anticipation, knowing what Jiwon was planning next. Jiwon relaxed his throat and moved Junhoe's dick farther into his mouth at a painfully slow pace. It hit the back of his throat, but he didn't stop there.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Jiwon. How can you be so perfect?” Junhoe began to pant and strengthened his grip in Jiwon's hair when he felt his dick go dangerously deep into the tight space of Jiwon's throat. Jiwon repeated this movement again and again, faster each time, and Junhoe groaned.

“Shit, I'm gonna come.” Junhoe begrudgingly pulled his length out of Jiwon's mouth. Jiwon whined and Junhoe reassured, “Don't worry, baby, you're going to have my dick stuck in somewhere much better real soon.”

Jiwon stood back up. Junhoe asked, “Where's the lube?”

Jiwon turned around to reach into a cupboard, but was too short to open it. Junhoe chuckled at Jiwon's failed attempts of jumping and standing on tiptoes. He decided to take matters into his own hands and opened the cupboard himself, looming over Jiwon. He easily spotted the lube and Jiwon pouted, embarrassed.

Junhoe almost cried. How can someone be so cute?

He set the lube onto the washing machine and Jiwon asked, “So, are we gonna do this… in the laundry room?”

“Well, you're not going to live here anymore, so you might as well make the best out of this apartment with the time you have left.”

Jiwon laughed and Junhoe grabbed Jiwon's hips once more. He pulled down Jiwon's sweatpants and boxers and Jiwon was about to take off his sweater, but Junhoe grabbed his wrist to stop him.

“Keep the sweater on.”

Jiwon blushed, remembering Junhoe's special kink.

Junhoe ordered, “Turn around.”

Jiwon obeyed and faced the washing machine. Junhoe's hands lightly pushed onto his back and Jiwon bent over. He took a couple steps back and relished in the sight of Jiwon's ass on full display.

“Shit, babe. Your ass.” He approached Jiwon again and strongly grasped both cheeks. Jiwon choked out a moan. Junhoe separated the two cheeks, revealing the tight pink hole within. He licked his lips and stood back up. He brought his hand up and smacked Jiwon's ass, growling at the way it jiggled and turned red. He continued to spank it and Jiwon moaned each time. They became harder and, soon enough, Jiwon was sobbing with tears rolling down his face desperately.

“J-Junhoe!” Jiwon turned around with wet eyes and pink cheeks. Another smack, he sobbed.

Junhoe replied, “Want me to fuck you, baby?”

Jiwon nodded violently. Junhoe stopped his spanking and bent over forwards to press his chest on Jiwon's back. He lowly said into Jiwon's ear, “Hmmm. Are you sure?" He smirked, "'Cause I'm not sure. You don't sound like you really want it.”

Jiwon shivered and arched his back.

Junhoe didn't stop, “Beg for it.”

Jiwon wasn't much of a beggar. They both knew he wasn't much of a beggar. He started off shaky, “F-fuck me, Junhoe.”

Junhoe stood up and backed away. Jiwon sobbed again, desperate to come. “P-please, Junhoe. Fuck me.”

Junhoe didn't move.

“Please! Please, I need your dick inside of me! Please, fuck me, Junhoe!” Jiwon sobbed out. “I-I need to come. Put your dick in me, please! I-”

He stopped at the sound of the lube bottle opening. He gasped when he felt Junhoe's tongue enter his hole and he moaned. “Fuck, Junhoe!”

Junhoe spread his cheeks to gain more access and swiped his tongue up and down over the ring of muscle. Jiwon held on to the edge of the laundry machine for dear life and continued to sob out in pleasure. Junhoe, impatient to feel Jiwon's tight walls against him, stood back up and poured a ridiculous amount of lube onto his fingers.

He set his fingers against Jiwon's hole and slowly pushed one in. Jiwon bit his lip and held his breath, the no longer familiar burn grounding him. It had been forever since he had something up his ass and the pain was shocking. Junhoe noticed Jiwon's sudden stiffness and he pressed a soothing hand onto Jiwon's back whilst peppering kisses on the other’s neck.

“You okay, babe?” Junhoe questioned.

“Y-yeah.”

Junhoe shifted his attention back to his finger and he pushed in deeper before slowly moving it in and out. He felt Jiwon relax after a few moments and he knew that the next finger was allowed. He added the second and the same process started all over again. Soon enough, Junhoe had four digits quickly thrusting in and out of his hole, Jiwon’s uncontrollable moaning filling the air.

“Wow, babe. You want the neighbors to know how well you're taking my fingers?”

“Mmh. Yes! Only yours. Only your fingers. Only your dick.”

“That's right, baby,” Junhoe growled into Jiwon's ear, “Only mine.” Jiwon shivered.

“I-I'm good, Junhoe. N-need your dick,” Jiwon begged.

“Shit. I need you too, Jiwon. Need to be inside of you.”

Junhoe had always imagined that his first time having sex after getting engaged would be romantic and slow, but all he wanted to do now was fuck Jiwon senseless and watch him fall apart under him. His patience had run out.

He slid his fingers out and was about to reach into the cupboard to grab a condom when Jiwon wrapped his hand around Junhoe's wrist to stop him.

Jiwon said, “No condom. I-I really need to just feel you, Junhoe. Just, give it to me, please.”

Junhoe's hand retreated from the cupboard and he kissed Jiwon's ear. “You sure, baby?”

“Yeah. Please, Junhoe. I'm sure. Just fuck me, already.”

Junhoe chuckled and messily lubed up his dick. “So impatient for my cock, are you?”

Jiwon didn't answer and only noisily moaned when he felt Junhoe's dick against his asshole. Junhoe slowly moved his hips forward and Jiwon choked out a gasp as he felt himself being filled up to the brim.

“Oh god, Junhoe.”

Junhoe groaned and once he had sunken all the way to the hilt, he paused and waited for Jiwon's cue. Jiwon took deep breaths, trying to get over the blissful pain. After a couple moments he began carefully thrusting himself against Junhoe's dick and Junhoe got the hint. He couldn't wait. It wasn't time to be gentle anymore.

He slowly slid his dick almost completely out and then violently penetrated Jiwon's hole. Jiwon yelped and he almost lost his grip on the washing machine. Junhoe didn't stop. He continued to thrust as hard as he could, becoming more quick and powerful with each thrust. Jiwon sobbed and lost his mind. Junhoe felt some sort of beast ignite within himself. It told him to just _pound_. To take Jiwon. Completely claim his tight, little hole.

The washing machine was crashing against the wall from the impact of Junhoe's pounding and with each thrust Jiwon felt more of his power leave him. The only word he knew was the other’s name. The continual screaming of Junhoe’s name had the said man feeling even more predatory and only fueled his thrusts even more.

“Junhoe!”

The blonde growled.

“Junhoe, fuck!”

Junhoe abruptly stopped his thrusts, suddenly realizing that he would much rather see Jiwon's pleasured face than his back. Much to both of their dismays, he pulled out and ordered, “Turn around.”

Jiwon stood on wobbly legs and shakily turned around. Junhoe bit his lip. Jiwon's skin was covered with a thin sheen of sweat and had a nice shade of pink all over, most prominently on his cheeks. His lips were swollen from biting them so harshly and he gazed at Junhoe with hooded, glazed over eyes.

Junhoe didn't immediately resume fucking Jiwon. He instead pulled the other in for a soft kiss, unlike the previous atmosphere they had set before. He took this one slow, hesitant, sensual. Their tongues slid around one another in perfect rhythm and Junhoe rubbed circles into Jiwon's hips whilst Jiwon ran his hands through the taller’s hair. They broke away from each other, even then their lips only a hair’s breadth apart.

The two made eye contact and, without breaking it, Junhoe picked Jiwon up. It was a smooth, fluid action, and Jiwon was placed onto the flat surface of the washing machine once more with his legs wrapped around Junhoe's waist and arms around Junhoe's neck. Junhoe set his lips just below Jiwon's jaw, sucking on the fair skin. Jiwon airily moaned and Junhoe grinded his hips against Jiwon's own.

“J-Junhoe, I-I need you,” Jiwon shut his eyes and moaned, his face full of bliss.

“I'll take care of you, baby. I'll-I'll… I'm gonna take care of you, Jiwon,” Junhoe stopped his movements on Jiwon's neck and peered deeply into the other’s eyes. His words held a deeper meaning. “I'm gonna protect you, Jiwon.” His eyes held a desperate look, almost as if to assure himself, and not just Jiwon, that he was going to be true to his words.

Jiwon placed his left hand against Junhoe’s cheek lovingly and kissed his forehead. “I know, Junhoe.” He smiled small. “I know.”

Junhoe lightly grabbed the hand on his face and caressed it, rubbing against the recently placed ring. They stayed in that position while Junhoe slid himself back into Jiwon. He didn't hold back, just like before. He fucked him with the same ferocity. But it was so much better now with Jiwon's arms and legs wrapped around him. With Jiwon's expressions visible and the ability to kiss available.

The obscene sounds of skin slapping against skin, the washing machine banging against the wall, Junhoe's grunts, and Jiwon's moans and screams reverberated throughout the apartment.

Junhoe picked Jiwon up again, keeping his dick tucked into the shorter, and carried him out of the laundry room.

“Ready for a change of scenery, babe?”

Jiwon giggled and wrapped his arms tighter around Junhoe's neck. They had only reached the hallway when both became impatient. Junhoe placed Jiwon's back against the wall and resumed slamming into him. Jiwon threw his head back and moved his hands to tightly grip onto Junhoe's broad shoulders.

“Junhoe,” Jiwon gasped as his body banged into the wall from the force of Junhoe's thrusts. “A-ah, Junhoe, harder.”

Junhoe accelerated to a monstrous pace and Jiwon again began to scream in pleasure.

“Yeah, that's right, baby. Scream for me,” Junhoe growled as he felt himself go deeper into Jiwon. “I'm gonna make you scream. You won't even be able to talk for weeks, baby.”

Jiwon nodded in agreement, “Yes! Please, Junhoe!”

Junhoe's grip on Jiwon's thighs strengthened and he paused to lift Jiwon's legs even higher on his own waist. He grinded his hips up again and Jiwon lost his grip on Junhoe's shoulders as he shouted, “Fuck, Junhoe!”

The new angle allowed Junhoe to land right into Jiwon's prostate, never missing it. The little bundle of nerves spasmed with pleasure and Jiwon sobbed from the intense sensation. Junhoe continued to slam into his prostate and Jiwon became overwhelmed. His vision blurred and all he could think about was Junhoe. Only _Junhoe_. It was dominating.

"J-Junhoe,” Jiwon choked out.

Junhoe stopped his movements and looked back into Jiwon's eyes, worry etched into his face. Jiwon's tone sounded so _broken_ for some reason.

“What's wrong, babe?”

“I-it's nothing. It's just that…” Jiwon looked away.

Junhoe wrapped his arms around the other and lightly pressed Jiwon closer to the wall.

“D-did I hurt you?” Junhoe felt anxiety beginning to pour in.

“What? No, no. It was amazing. Just some overstimulation, that’s all.” Jiwon couldn't look into Junhoe's eyes. “I just… I just missed you so much.” He felt his throat clog, “Oh, my god. This is so awkward. Right in the middle of sex, too-”

“No, babe. It's not. It's fine. Go on.”

Jiwon swallowed and went on, “It’s been so long, you know? Doing this. And it felt so good. Too good.”

Junhoe smiled, fondly. “Like my dick that much, don't you?”

Jiwon playfully slapped his shoulder, “Oh, shut up, Goo Junhoe.”

“Awww, come on,” Junhoe chuckled, “I know you love it.”

“Well, obviously,” Jiwon rolled his eyes. He gazed into Junhoe's face again. “Now come on and fuck me already.”

“Wow, so demanding,” Junhoe smirked and pecked Jiwon on the cheek before pulling out of Jiwon and carrying him bridal style.

Jiwon gasped, “Woah, what are you doing?”

“Hold on to my neck, Jiwon.”

The pair ventured out of the hallway and into the kitchen. Junhoe immediately set Jiwon onto the dining table, impatient to feel Jiwon's walls around him again. However, his plans were stopped short when Jiwon grabbed Junhoe's cock before it could enter.

Jiwon hummed. He slowly began to stroke Junhoe's length and looked up at the taller with hooded eyes and a seductive tone on his face. He airily requested, “Junhoe, babe. Wanna ride you,” he looked down at Junhoe's dick, “Wanna ride this big cock of yours.” He didn't allow any time for an answer. “Get on your back. Now.”

“Here? On the dining table?”

Jiwon smirked.

Junhoe laughed, “Kinky.” He eagerly lied down, exactly how Jiwon ordered. Jiwon straddled Junhoe's hips and gripped the base of his dick. He aligned it with his ass and slowly sank down, fully enclosing it. Junhoe groaned and the back of his head hit the wooden table.

Jiwon whimpered before biting his bottom lip as he began to take slow, but large, thrusts down onto Junhoe's lap. He allowed his chin to drop onto his chest, the intense pleasure sucking away all his energy. Junhoe clenched Jiwon's buttcheeks and began to meet Jiwon's thrusts by lifting his own hips. The new, stronger sensation made Jiwon a whimpering mess and his grip on Junhoe's shoulders tightened.

“You're doing so good, baby,” Junhoe complimented. “So good for me.” He groaned.

“J-Junhoe,” Jiwon grabbed Junhoe's arms, pulling away the hands that were on his ass. He linked their hands together and quickened his pace. The weight of his pounding threatened the fragile wood of the dining table to break, but none of them noticed until they felt a loud cracking noise from underneath.

“Fuck.” Jiwon stopped. “Please don't tell me that's what I think it is.”

Junhoe laughed loudly, “Time to change locations again?”

Jiwon joined in on the laughter, “Yeah, I think so.”

After unwillingly getting off Junhoe's lap, Jiwon slipped onto the floor. Junhoe quickly followed suit. Before Jiwon could even take four steps, Junhoe had him pinned against the refrigerator, his chest against its cold metal. With no warning, Junhoe pounded into Jiwon's tight hole, causing the older to groan. His pace only quickened from there and Jiwon began to see stars. He made grabby hands at the refrigerator, trying to get some leverage. The excessive pounding against him had his whole body shaking violently and his moans came out in high-pitched whimpers.

“So pretty,” Junhoe whispered. “My cute, cute little baby.” He brushed his fingers over Jiwon's hands, half covered with the sleeves of his sweater. “Jesus Christ, Jiwon.” Sweater paws? His kink had been satiated.

Jiwon blushed at the compliments and covered his face with his hands, not wanting Junhoe to see his flustered state.

Junhoe growled, “No, Jiwon. Let me see that pretty little face of yours.” He softly moved Jiwon's sweater-covered hands away and pinned them onto the refrigerator. Jiwon's own dick was pressed against the fridge’s door and he desperately needed to come.

“Junhoe,” He bit his lip, he couldn't think straight. “I-I need to come, Junhoe.” He groaned. “Please?”

“I don't think so, baby.”

Jiwon whimpered.

“Don't want to get the fridge dirty, do we?”

Jiwon harshly shook his head, “No.”

Junhoe hummed and pulled out of Jiwon again.

“Junhoe,” Jiwon whined. “Again?”

Junhoe chuckled, “Just one last time, babe. Alright?”

Jiwon huffed and pouted, clenching his fists under the sleeves of his sweater.

Junhoe clenched his own fists, fighting the urge to resume taking Jiwon there and now, but no. He had better plans.

“C’mon, baby. Let's go,” Junhoe scooped Jiwon up in his arms and lifted him off the ground, throwing him over his shoulder.

Jiwon smiled into Junhoe’s neck and muttered, “You and your kinky self.”

“Aw, Jiwon. I know you love it, being thrown around everywhere.”

“Not this much, you idiot!”

Junhoe laughed out loud and smacked Jiwon's ass hard, earning a surprised yelp. “Your idiot.”

Jiwon giggled, “My idiot.”

Junhoe stepped into the solitude of the bedroom and walked toward the bed. He gently laid Jiwon down onto the pitch black sheets before tucking himself between Jiwon's legs. Consequently, Jiwon tightly wrapped his legs around Junhoe's waist. Junhoe gripped the hem of Jiwon's sweater and pulled it over his head.

“No more sweater?” Jiwon widened his eyes in question.

“Nope. I wanna see you now.”

Jiwon blushed underneath Junhoe and placed his hand on Junhoe’s neck to pull him down for a soft kiss. Junhoe pulled away with a loving smile and aligned himself with Jiwon's entrance. He took his time entering and Jiwon threw his head back with a silent moan. He gripped onto Junhoe’s back whilst Junhoe supported Jiwon's thighs with his hands.

Junhoe began to gently thrust into Jiwon. His focus was more directed on sucking at the smooth skin of Jiwon's neck, shoulder, and chest.

Jiwon whimpered and scratched at Junhoe's back. Junhoe leaned back a bit to admire his work of red splotches scattered all over Jiwon's skin. He gave one last peck at Jiwon's forehead and pressed their bodies impossibly close together. He rested his forehead against Jiwon's and continued his moderate pace going in and out of Jiwon.

Jiwon whined and whimpered out, “Junhoe, f-faster.”

Junhoe obeyed and quickened his pace abruptly. Jiwon let out a high-pitched moan and his hands fell limp onto the mattress next to his head. Junhoe grabbed his wrists and held Jiwon's hands down, intertwining their fingers. Their foreheads still together, they met each other's gazes with their breaths mingling. Jiwon only looked away when Junhoe made a particularly deep thrust into Jiwon's prostate, causing Jiwon to shut his eyes in pleasure whilst letting out a cute moan.

“Shit, baby. You're so beautiful. My beautiful, beautiful baby,” Junhoe chanted.

“Junhoe,” Jiwon's cheeks flushed a light pink.

“Jiwon,” Junhoe placed his palm against Jiwon's cheek and he increased his speed. His eyes turned to a look of desperation, of complete and pure hopeless love.

He whispered, “I love you.” He caressed Jiwon's cheek. “I love you, Jiwon.” His pounding grew harder, chasing his climax.

Jiwon felt the uncontrollable heat pool in at the pit of his stomach. He whimpered, “I love you, Junhoe.” He brought the hand that wasn't being pinned down up to where Junhoe's jaw met his neck. “I love you.”

Junhoe's thrusts became erratic, messy, intense and kept hammering straight into the other’s prostate. Jiwon made a sound that was half moan, half scream and tightened his legs around Junhoe's waist.

“Come for me, baby. Come for me, Jiwon.”

With one last cry of Junhoe's name and a final penetrating thrust, Jiwon became fully undone underneath the taller. The erotic sight of Jiwon's orgasm was more than enough to fuel Junhoe’s, and after a few more violent pounds, Junhoe released his seed deep into Jiwon. The rocking of the bed gradually stopped as Junhoe was still riding out his high.

It took a few moments for the pair to calm down. Junhoe placed his head against Jiwon's shoulder and they both took deep breaths. After, Junhoe leaned back, pulled out, and grasped Jiwon's ass, causing Jiwon to gasp and grab at the bedsheets.

“Junhoe?” Jiwon drooped his eyes to look down at Junhoe.

Junhoe ignored his questioning and spread Jiwon's butt cheeks apart, growling at the sight of his come dripping out of the pink muscle. Jiwon whined and covered his face with his hands.

“So, so pretty,” Junhoe praised. “Takes my come so well.”

“J-Junhoe,” Jiwon reached out and pulled Junhoe closer by the shoulder. Junhoe leaned forward to plant a light kiss on the corner of Jiwon's mouth and got up from the bed. Jiwon pouted and Junhoe reassured, “Don't worry, baby. I'll be right back.”

He stayed true to his word and came back with a towel in his hand. He wiped off Jiwon first, who by far, was in the messier state. He then proceeded to wipe himself down and carelessly threw the towel by the foot of the bed. Junhoe grabbed the comforter and set it on top of Jiwon before climbing under the covers himself. Jiwon lay on his side, his skin still flushed, and smiled adoringly at Junhoe. Once Junhoe was comfortably situated, he wrapped one arm around Jiwon's waist and pulled him close. Jiwon rested his head against Junhoe's chest and brought one hand to rest against the other’s abdomen.

Jiwon sighed and snuggled in closer. Junhoe kissed the crown of his head. They laid there in blissful quiet when Jiwon suddenly groaned.

“We have work tomorrow, right?” Jiwon ran a hand through his hair in distress.

“Shit…” Junhoe drawled out. He scrunched his face in disgust. “Did you have to remind me?”

Jiwon sighed, defeated. “I don't think I'll be able to walk. How am I supposed to go to work?”

Junhoe smirked smugly, “Do you want me to carry you around?”

Jiwon lightly slapped Junhoe's chest, “Oh, shut up, Goo Junhoe.”

Junhoe smiled even brighter and pulled Jiwon deeper into his chest.

“I love you, Junhoe.”

“I love you, too, gorgeous.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god. What have I done. *pours bucket of holy water onto head whilst sobbing uncontrollably* This is the first time I have ever posted my smut and I'm anxious to know if it's acceptable or not *hides away in corner*
> 
> Anywho, see y'all lovelies next week! Much love <3


	4. 4/8 + 4/8 = 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4/4 is up!! Please enjoy this very last chapter :') and hopefully you don't think that the ending is as bad as I think it is. Haha. Oh well, I don't think a writer is ever satisfied with their writing. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Very cheesy and vomit-triggering scenes. (No, like, legit. When I was editing this I had some dangerous urges from my stomach. I couldn't believe that I was capable of writing something so corny.)

After four more rounds of messy, loud, and obnoxious sex on top of every piece of furniture available, the couple finally slept. They only got some shut eye when the sun was already spreading its fingers over the skyline. Junhoe woke up first, he had always been a morning person, whereas Jiwon was the exact opposite and was a proud night owl.

He peered down at Jiwon with a dopey smile and a mischievous smirk soon appeared on his face. He brought his hand to Jiwon's nose and pinched it, not allowing any air to come in or out. It took a few seconds, but Jiwon's instincts took over and he opened his eyes to see what was suffocating him. Junhoe laughed when he awoke and brought his fingers away.

“Ugh, Junhoe,” Jiwon whined. “You're such a masochist. What is wrong with you? Can't you just wake me up like a normal human being?”

“Morning, beautiful.”

Jiwon looked up at him with an agitated expression and turned away from Junhoe.

Junhoe pouted, “Aw, babe. Come back.”

“I'll come back when you learn some basic manners.” Luckily, Jiwon's back was turned from Junhoe so that the younger wouldn't be able to see the smile on his lips.

Junhoe chuckled and scooted himself closer, scooping Jiwon up in his arms.

“What time is it?” Jiwon muttered.

Junhoe craned his head off the bed and glanced at the clock. “7:12 a.m.”

Jiwon groaned and stuffed his face deeper into his pillow. “I don't wanna get up.”

“Same here,” Junhoe sneakily brought his hand down to sit on Jiwon's bare ass. He lightly stroked it, causing Jiwon to stiffen. He continued and circled a finger around Jiwon's still loose hole. Jiwon gasped and sat up a little.

“Yah, Goo Junhoe! You fucking destroyed my ass last night. It's too early for this.”

Junhoe pouted and squeezed Jiwon's ass, receiving a scowl in return. He replied, “But your mouth still works.”

Jiwon groaned, turned away from Junhoe, again, and slid out of bed. “C’mon, you dirty bastard. Let's eat breakfast.”

Scared that the dining table would collapse from the force of last night’s events (and who would want to eat on that table knowing what went down on it), the two decided to eat on the couch. They were drained from the immense amount of energy they had spent the night before and were too lazy to cook up a decent meal. They resorted to a simple cup of ramen.

Junhoe made obnoxious slurping noises whilst sucking in his noodles and Jiwon made a face of distaste.

“Hey, do you have to eat that loudly?” He asked, the annoyed fondness evident in his eyes.

Junhoe scoffed, “At least I'm not as loud as you were sucking my dick last night.”

Jiwon stilled and his grip on his chopsticks tightened. His cheeks went a bright red and he turned his attention back to his ramen. He began to grumble random insults and refused to make eye contact.

Junhoe smirked, but decided to slurp his noodles a little more quieter anyways. He finished eating first and placed his bowl in the sink. Jiwon stood up as well and, after putting his bowl in the sink, ventured to the bathroom to get ready for work.

As he was brushing his teeth, Junhoe crept up behind him and wrapped his arms around Jiwon’s waist. Jiwon remained silently brushing his teeth and he attempted to lean forward and spit out the toothpaste, but Junhoe’s arms were restraining him.

His voice muffled from the toothpaste, he tried to tell Junhoe to let him go, but it was indecipherable. However, Junhoe wasn’t stupid. He knew exactly what Jiwon was complaining about. And that’s exactly why he did not let go. He met Jiwon’s eyes in the mirror, smirking, and Jiwon groaned whilst rolling his eyes. He officially gave up on Junhoe’s preschool behavior and he violently spewed out his toothpaste straight onto Junhoe’s face.

At first, everything was still. Junhoe stood there dumbly with the white, minty substance splattered over his eyes, mouth, and nose, some now dripping onto his shirt. Jiwon looked at him with a victorious smile and declared, “That’s what you get.”

Junhoe pulled his arms away from Jiwon and wiped his face slowly, still not processing that he had a mixture of toothpaste, saliva, and probably some bits of food right splat on him. He stood there, quiet, and Jiwon fell into a huge fit of laughter. He dropped himself onto the ground, his knees weak, and placed his arms around his stomach.

“Awww, is little Mr. Goo mad?”

Junhoe sighed and made a move to turn on the sink, but then abruptly grabbed the tube of toothpaste and squirted most of its insides onto Jiwon's head. He shrieked and his eyes widened, his mouth opening to make an “o” shape in disbelief.

“Goo. Jun. Hoe,” Jiwon muttered, a dark look on his face. Junhoe desperately tried to hold in his laughter, but he failed and spluttered out a snort. He quickly realized his mistake and slammed his hands onto his mouth. Jiwon's hands turned into fists. “Oh, it's _on_.”

The only thing Junhoe could feel was fear and he watched, as if it was in slow-motion, as Jiwon grabbed the bottle of hand soap, unscrewed its lid, and poured its contents onto Junhoe's hair.

Junhoe stroked his soap-soaked hair. “I just redyed it,” he growled.

Jiwon cocked an eyebrow. “Do I look like I care?”

Junhoe smirked.

They simultaneously grasped the shampoo bottle.

~

If a stranger was stationed inside of Jiwon's apartment, all they would hear are questionable war-cries, ear-splitting shrieks, random hollow bottles clunking onto the floor, and most of all, laughter. A huge abundance of laughter.

If a stranger was stationed inside of Jiwon's apartment, the first thing they would see is a pair of grown men stumbling out of the bathroom colored with a variety of different goos. Particularly good smelling goos. They would see two pairs of crazed eyes and messy hair. It would not be a pretty sight.

Jiwon stopped in his tracks and turned around. He gazed down at the mess of empty bottles and traces of shampoos, lotions, and other soaps. A few towels were thrown into the mix as well.

“What have we done?” He muttered, looking defeated.

Junhoe rested an arm around Jiwon's shoulders.

“Well, whatever we did, it’s obvious that I won,” Junhoe claimed.

Jiwon yanked Junhoe's arm off of him. “What the hell? No, you did _not_. You only think you won because I was handicapped. I can’t _walk_.”

“Babe, it's your own fault you can't walk. You were the one last night that kept telling me to ‘fuck so hard so that you wouldn't be able to walk for weeks,’” Junhoe added quotations with his fingers and sported a look of innocence. “I was only listening to you like a good boyfriend-wait, no,” Junhoe smirked. “Good _fiancé_.”

Jiwon sneered up at Junhoe and gave him a good kick at the shin before stomping, well, more like limping, off. Junhoe bent over and gripped his leg in pain.

“That's what you get!” Jiwon yelled over his shoulder.

Junhoe caught up to him and Jiwon asked, “Hold up. What time is it?”

The couple stilled and cautiously turned to peer at the clock. Without a word they burst into a sprint toward Jiwon's room. Now it was just a flurry of clothing and phones and hair gels.

Jiwon groaned, “No, no, no. I can’t be late again. Mr. Yang gave me only one more warning.”

“Dude, chill. It's going to be fine.”

“Oh, shut up, Junhoe. If it weren't for your uncontrollable competitiveness, then none of this would've happened.”

“Excuse me, it was _you_ who started the bathroom war.”

“That doesn't matter!” Jiwon sent an exasperated stare Junhoe's way. “What matters is that you fought back. You could've just calmly washed your face. Also, I only spit on you because you were holding me back from the sink.”

Junhoe chuckled from Jiwon's angry cuteness and continued to struggle with his tie. Jiwon noticed the sudden stall in Junhoe's movements and walked over. He swatted Junhoe's hands away and finished off the knot himself. Once he completed the process he ran his hands down his chest and smoothed out Junhoe's shirt, brushing off some nonexistent dust.

Within only a record time of two minutes, they were ready to go.

“Hey, you want me to drive you to work?” Junhoe suggested.

“No, it's okay,” Jiwon answered.

Junhoe pouted but nodded his head. They stepped out the door and entered the parking lot. Jiwon reached his car first and opened his door. Before he could even get in his car, Junhoe swiftly wrapped an arm around Jiwon's waist and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Jiwon instinctively circled his arms around Junhoe's neck and ardently responded. He made a move to pull away, but Junhoe refused and tightened his grasp around Jiwon. Jiwon giggled into the kiss and placed his hands on his chest, forcefully pushing Junhoe away.

“Not in the parking lot, Junhoe,” Jiwon said with an exasperated smile.

Junhoe nibbled at Jiwon's ear. “How about your car?”

“Nope, nope, nope,” Jiwon playfully pushed him away again.

Junhoe smiled and grabbed Jiwon's hand, circling his finger around the crested diamond. He slowly leaned into his ear and whispered, “I love you.” He kissed Jiwon's nose.

Jiwon grinned. “I love you, too,” he harshly nudged Junhoe foot. “Now let me fucking go to work already.”

Junhoe wiggled his eyebrows and walked backwards away from him, never breaking eye contact. Once he was around twenty feet away, he yelled, “I love you!”

Jiwon covered his face with his hands, embarrassed beyond words. He replied, “Hurry up and leave before you get hit by a car!”

Junhoe took a few more steps until he reached his car. He opened his door and grinned wide. He cupped his mouth and exclaimed again, “I love you!”

Jiwon decided to blatantly ignore him this time and sat down in his car. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Junhoe enter his car as well and he started the engine. Just as he was about to drive his car out of the parking space, he was dangerously intercepted by Junhoe's own. Jiwon stomped the break and opened his mouth in shock.

He rolled down his window and popped his head out. “Goo fucking Junhoe! Do you want to die?!”

Through the layer of glass, Jiwon saw Junhoe laughing his ass off and banging his hands on his wheel. Jiwon huffed out, tapping his fingers against the headboard in fond irritation.

Junhoe rolled down his window as well. “This is why you should have agreed to let me drive you!”

“What, so I can die?!” Jiwon interjected.

Junhoe slowly started up his car again and peeped his head out of the window once more. He smiled goofily and finally shouted, “I love you!” as he drove out of the parking lot.

Jiwon groaned and threw his head against his seat. He smiled and ran a hand through his hair.

“I love you, too, you idiot.”

~

It took forever for his lunch break to roll around and as soon as the clock hit 12:45, Jiwon was out the door. He previous good mood was slightly tarnished by some rookie singer that definitely should _not_ be pursuing music, and by his inability to walk. A couple of his coworkers had thrown him some bemused glances his way whenever he failed to walk in a straight line. However, most of them knew of his relationship with Junhoe and instead laughed, sending him sly winks.

He entered his car and speedily drove over to his apartment. He made Junhoe a lunch again, this time a bit more happily, and hopped back in his car to resume his voyage to Junhoe's work. His fingers tapped the surface of his wheel, matching the rhythm of the random song on the radio.

Jiwon pulled up at the curve of the sidewalk and swiftly stepped out of his car. He held the sack lunch against his chest protectively and scraped his feet against the pavement as he walked into the strongly air-conditioned skyscraper.

This time he wasn't as blinded by sadness and frustration and actually remembered to approach the front desk first. He smiled at Donghyuk whilst tilting his head and said, “Hey. This is Kim Jiwon,” his grip on the lunch tightened. “I'm just here to see Goo Junhoe.”

Donghyuk pursed his lips in fake confusion and said, “Um, I don't know, Kim Jiwon. The only ‘Jiwon’ that's allowed to see Mr. Goo is named ‘Goo Jiwon.’”

Jiwon's jaw dropped in pure shock and whispered, “Wait, how… how did you know?”

Donghyuk laughed and leaned over his desk. “Babe, okay, listen up. Everyone knows now.” He calmed himself down and sighed. “Mr. Goo only looks _that_ happy if some really good shit just went down. So, of course, I managed to squeeze the truth out of him.” Donghyuk leaned back in his chair confidently and chuckled at Jiwon's expression.

Jiwon remained standing there dumbly with his eyes stretched wide.

“Well, what are you standing there for? Go and get your man,” Donghyuk raised his eyebrows suggestively.

“Oh, r-right,” Jiwon blubbered out. “I-I'll… I’ll get going now. Thank you, Donghyuk.”

“No problemo, Mr. Goo Number Two.”

“Mr. Goo Number Two” shot him a pleading look, silently screaming _please_ _stop_ and Donghyuk laughed his bright laugh.

They separated by Jiwon's departing footsteps and Jiwon took an elevator. He went down the familiar hallway and paused at Junhoe's glass door. He took a few deep breaths before smiling gently at Junhoe's diligently bent-down head, and he could almost see the gears of his brain turning.

“This hardworking motherfucker,” Jiwon muttered with a chuckle.

He decided not to knock and instead opened the door to confidently sit himself down on the seat opposite Junhoe. Junhoe noticed his approach, of course, and smiled behind the screen of his laptop.

“Something smells good,” Junhoe commented.

Jiwon jumped in his seat, remembering the reason why he was here in the first place. “Oh, right. Here,” he set the brown bag in front of Junhoe.

Before Junhoe grabbed it, however, he asked, “Did you eat yet?”

Jiwon nodded before sliding his hands between his legs shyly. He felt weird about all of this. They had been dating for four years now, and last night they had just participated in the most intimate human act, but for some reason it seemed as if this were their first date all over again. Like everything had started over. Like everything was pure and sweet, still under the light haze of fresh, new love.

Changing his mind, Jiwon brought the lunch back into his lap again and opened it. He laid out its contents onto the desk. He popped open the plastic container’s lid and the smell of warm curry wisped through the room. Junhoe couldn't help his mouth from watering and closed his laptop to lean forward.

Jiwon took out the spoon and chopsticks whilst arranging the kimchi. He slid the food toward Junhoe and commanded with his signature eye smile, “Eat.”

Junhoe couldn't take his eyes off of the dish and carefully picked up the pair of chopsticks, making soft clinking noises. Before ravaging this meal, he locked eyes with Jiwon, grateful smile on full display, and said, “Thanks, babe.”

With a light slap of the hand, Jiwon rolled his eyes and ordered, “Just eat, Junhoe.”

“Yes, sir.”

Jiwon sighed. “If only I got this much respect everyday.”

Junhoe slapped his hand over his chest in mock offense, “I’m sorry, Jiwon, but I treat you with utmost respect.”

“Just shut up and eat, Goo Junhoe.”

Junhoe smiled wide and took a bite. He generated an expression of exaggerated pleasure and Jiwon groaned, “Oh, my god, Junhoe. You're so… greasy.”

“Yo, this is nothing compared to the face you make sucking my cock.”

Jiwon gaped at his fiance, stared for a few stunned moments, and finally grabbed a random stack of papers from Junhoe’s desk, rolled them up, and gave Junhoe a good number of hard hits.

“You,” _smack_ , “and your,” _smack_ , “dirty,” _smack_ , “ _dirty_ ,” _extra hard smack_ , “mind,” _smack_.

Junhoe remained laughing his ass off the entire time, the paper giving him no pain. Jiwon, clearly frustrated, sat back down and crossed his arms, a little out of breath from his sudden energy usage.

Junhoe rubbed his head with a pout and muttered, “And we were just talking about respect.”

“Hey!”

Junhoe put his hands in front of him protectively. Jiwon huffed and growled out, “Just. Eat.”

Fear evident in his eyes, Junhoe grabbed his chopsticks and stuttered, “Y-yup. Eating. Eating right now.”

The glare didn’t leave Jiwon’s face and Junhoe ate quickly, hoping to appease Jiwon’s bad mood.

A few minutes later and Junhoe was looking mournfully at an empty box. He timidly looked up at Jiwon and expected the same cold expression, but instead was met with a soft gaze. For no reason at all, his heart skipped a beat. All he was doing was looking at his fiancé’s face, but it felt like the moment he first saw it.

“Damn, you know what this reminds me of?” Junhoe asked.

“What?”

“It feels like,” Junhoe snorted, “It feels like our first date. Remember? That time in the Italian restaurant?”

A sudden light lit Jiwon’s eyes and he smiled. “Yeah, I guess. Our little unplanned date.” He crossed his arms, “With your dirty jokes and all.”

“Well, at least you’re aren’t getting stood up this time.”

“I swear to God, Goo Junhoe-”

“Okay, okay! I’ll stop!”

Jiwon grabbed the roll of paper.

~

Stacks of paper fell and fluttered from the desk as it rocked with the rhythm of Junhoe’s hips. Jiwon’s teeth clenched around the tie that was shoved in his mouth to muffle his moans. The feeling of Junhoe moving in and out of him left him weak and pliant. His soreness from last night had not healed yet, but here he was again. He felt Junhoe’s hands traveling his body, finally stilling in his hair, slightly pulling at it.

Jiwon moaned and saw the reflection of himself leaning over the desk in the glass walls of Junhoe’s office. A faint thought of the fact that they could be so easily caught ran through his mind, but scurried away as fast as it came.

He shivered as he heard Junhoe breathily say into his ear, “Shit, babe.” He lifted one of Jiwon’s legs onto the desk, providing better access into his ass. “Always wanted to do this.”

After comprehending what he had just said, Jiwon whimpered, unable to speak with the tie in his mouth. He turned his head to look behind him, to look at Junhoe.

“Always wanted to fuck you here,” he ran his hand over Jiwon’s thigh, “on my desk.” He gazed out the glass wall of his office, “For all the world to see.”

Jiwon’s arms gave way and he almost collapsed onto the wooden surface. His arms were now bent, as if he were doing a plank, and he dropped the leg that was on the desk back onto the floor.

Junhoe noticed his uncomfortable state and slowed to a stop, pulling out of Jiwon. He turned him around and tucked his hands under Jiwon’s thighs to place him, in a lying position, onto the previously cleared surface of the desk. Junhoe climbed up after him and kneeled down on the table. Jiwon arched his back when he felt Junhoe’s fingers graze at his entrance.

“You like that, baby?”

Jiwon desperately nodded, his eyes glazed over and eyebrows bent to form a look of complete bliss. Junhoe growled, a new idea lighting up in his brain. He easily slid his digits into Jiwon’s now loose hole and slowly scissored them in and out.

“Do you wanna change things up a little, babe?” Junhoe asked. Jiwon couldn’t answer. “I’ve always wanted to see your come from just my fingers. Do you think you can do that for me, baby?”

In answer, Jiwon tightened his legs around Junhoe’s waist and whined.

Junhoe smirked. “Guess we’re trying out a lot of things today.”

He wasted no time in situating his fingers against Jiwon’s entrance again and teasingly pushing them in. Once his fingers were fully sheathed within the warm heat, he twisted his fingers in continual circles, scraping against the walls. Jiwon gasped at the new sensation and his eyes rolled to the back of his head with a loud moan, despite the tie in his mouth.

Junhoe groaned and wrapped his own hand around his dick. He switched up the movement of his fingers and went back to the traditional thrusting motion. He was four fingers deep, frustrated that he couldn’t get his thumb in, and he moved them in and out of Jiwon at a dangerously fast pace. He matched this rhythm to the hand on his dick and he couldn’t help the husky groan from resonating out of his body.

Jiwon tried to grab at anything, anything to ground him from this extreme high. He resorted in clenching his fists and resting them on the desk. The fierce pounding of Junhoe’s fingers was inhumane. He wondered how someone’s fingers could be so powerful, so dominating. His moans grew louder and he was terribly close.

He groaned, signaling to Junhoe that he was about to come. Junhoe slid his fingers out and lifted Jiwon off of the desk. Junhoe stood on the ground and threw Jiwon over his shoulder, shoving his hand back into his entrance. Junhoe’s other arm wrapped securely around Jiwon’s legs. Each thrust of the hand caused Jiwon’s body to shake violently and his moans escalated to screams, the tie now useless.

“Does my baby like that? Does my baby like my fingers so deep in your ass?”

Jiwon screamed into the tie, trying to form the word “yes.” Junhoe’s eyes developed an almost animalistic look and he growled as he noticed the white dripping from between Jiwon’s legs. He gave him a few more last thrusts and set Jiwon back onto the floor.

Jiwon immediately got on his knees, grasping Junhoe’s cock. He yanked the tie out of his mouth and replaced it with the heat of Junhoe’s length. His hand rapidly slid up and down its base and his mouth sucked at every expanse of skin.

Junhoe gripped his hair and he bit his lip, stifling the groan threatening to escape. It didn’t take much for Junhoe to spill his seed into Jiwon’s mouth. Jiwon lapped at his dick, making sure to get every last drop. He gave Junhoe one last suck and ended it with a loud _pop_.

The office was filled with Junhoe’s breathing and Jiwon stood up from his position. Junhoe shakily walked over to his chair and unceremoniously sat down, exhausted. Jiwon did the same and sat himself down on Junhoe’s lap. He circled his arms around his neck and rested his cheek against Junhoe’s.

They sat there together, both too tired to say or do anything.

Junhoe’s phone ringing snapped him back into reality and Jiwon groaned, cuddling deeper into his chest.

Junhoe sighed and waited for the ringtone to stop.

It was silent again and he asked, “Want me to drive you back to wor-”

Jiwon quickly placed his index finger against Junhoe’s mouth. “Shhh.”

~

“Hello, thanking for choosing Jung and Co. I’m Jung Chanwoo.”

Junhoe took Chanwoo’s hand to give it a polite shake whilst keeping his other arm around Jiwon’s waist.

“Hey. Goo Junhoe.” Junhoe had always been awkward with strangers, therefore coming off as a bit rude, but hey, he was a tough nut to crack.

“Kim Jiwon,” Jiwon introduced with a bright smile.

Chanwoo immediately liked this guy better.

“So,” Chanwoo continued. “Is everything packed and ready to go?”

“Yeah,” Jiwon nodded. “All the fragile stuff is labeled, so that should be fine, too.”

“Great!” Chanwoo answered a bit awkwardly. It was his first day on the job and the tall weird blonde dude with the resting bitch face was definitely not helping his nerves. He cursed at his dad who had suddenly approached him this morning with a stern face and given him a random talk about how “He’s a man now” and how “It’s time to grow up” and blah, blah, blah.

He inwardly sighed and signaled his men to start loading the boxes into the moving truck. He turned back to the couple beside him. “Well, you guys can start heading over to Mainstreet Apartments now. I’ll meet you there with my men.”

“Alright, thank you so much, Chanwoo!” Jiwon headed to his car with a wave, pulling Junhoe along with him.

~

Jiwon still couldn’t believe the fact that he was now to live under the same roof as Junhoe. Sure, they had had sleepovers before and had spent entire weekends at each other’s flats, but this? This was something different. His whole life was now dedicated to this man, the very air he breathed was shared with Junhoe, and every night he would get to sleep in his arms.

And, damn, he was excited.

His grip on Junhoe’s hand tightened and he smiled down at the city below them.

“Look, Junhoe,” he pointed down the balcony, “you can see my old apartment from here.” He giggled.

Junhoe was too busy staring at Jiwon to care about whatever he was talking about and his finger grazed against Jiwon’s ring.

Jiwon noticed his silence and he returned the stare. He chuckled at Junhoe’s still state and snapped his fingers in front of him. Junhoe snapped out of it (no pun intended) and bit his lip.

Jiwon ran his hand through Junhoe’s hair. “What is it? Something bothering you?” he whispered.

The soft smile playing on Junhoe’s lips told otherwise. “No, babe, don’t worry.” He took the hand that was in his hair and linked their fingers together. “You’re just so beautiful.”

Jiwon giggled and leaned into Junhoe’s chest. “Oh, shut up.”

He sighed happily at the sensation of Junhoe’s lips kissing his hand and he deemed this the perfect time.

He reached into his pocket and grabbed the smooth, little box. He looked up at Junhoe, but this time he was busy actually looking at the skyline. Jiwon secretively opened the case and quickly pulled out the glittering silver band. He unlinked their hands and slid the ring onto Junhoe’s finger. By now, Junhoe was looking fondly down at him, knowing exactly what was going on.

Jiwon shyly linked their hands together again and hid his face in Junhoe’s chest.

“So we can match,” he tried to explain.

Junhoe chuckled at the adorable man in front of him and added, “Balconies seem to be our favorite place.”

“Well, yeah, because balconies are pretty, like you.”

“If you put it that way, then I’m a balcony, and you’re the view,” Junhoe brought Jiwon’s face away from his chest and cupped his jaw, “And I think the view is a lot more prettier.”

Jiwon blushed, matching the pink shade of the sunset surrounding them. “Ugh, shut up, Junhoe,” he tried to fight back his smile and lightly shoved Junhoe’s shoulder. “You and your mouth.”

The couple continued to admire the view below them, both pointing out random objects that meant a little more to them. The honking of cars and typical city noises created a symphonic buzz that was both relaxing, but slightly annoying at the same time. It was a pretty cold evening, but they had each other’s embraces to keep warm.

Warmth doesn’t really affect hunger though.

A loud and intruding grumble projected through the still Seoul air.

Jiwon snorted and wrapped his arms around Junhoe’s torso.

“What do you wanna eat, big guy?” He patted Junhoe’s stomach.

Junhoe cleared his throat, still recovering from his stomach’s interruption. He pondered for a bit, eyes mindlessly following a random car roaming the lighted streets. It stopped by a familiar location. He smirked.

“Italian.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. My. God. Guys, it's official. It's over :'(( It has been such an amazing, perfect, rewarding journey with all you lovely readers and I can't believe that time has passed so quickly!! I'd just like to say a final thank you for reading this till the very end and supporting me. Your comments and kudos and anything as simple as just clicking and trying out this story are just so touching. I hope that this fic left an impact on your hearts and affected you in a positive way. 
> 
> (Btw, have you guys heard that iKON's comeback is coming up? I'm sorry, I'm such iKON trash, honestly.) 
> 
> I LOVE YOU ALL WITH THE ENTIRETY OF MY HEART AND SOUL. 
> 
> Much love <3
> 
> -KTKIJ


End file.
